


Unexpected Rewards [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: All John Sheppard knew was that you never turned down a request from General Jack O'Neill. What he didn't know was that O'Neill was involved in more than rescuing kidnapped Guides.





	Unexpected Rewards [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts), [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Rewards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490296) by [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47). 



> Length: 32:01

File size: 32 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/UnexpectedRewardsbygoddess47.mp3)


End file.
